


Raya Knights Diary

by StarlessandAngelus



Series: Raya's Diary [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Relationships: Angel/Original Female Character, Jason Hayes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Raya's Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005702





	1. Chapter 1

Hi all I'm Raya Knight so for this first part I will tell you about myself, so here it goes.

I was born in 1727 to parents James Knight and Sarah Knight I had a younger sister named Sophie well as you can tell at the time I was born there was nothing like school or college so I got a job at 16 working for my father in his Factory that made dresses for the noblewomen and by god were they dull at 17 I decided that I was going to quit working for my father so I decided to become a barmaid, well that did quite go to plan as my boss well he was a dick he thought he could use me to get what he wanted, but when I refused him for the last time in 1724 he beat me half to death, that was where I met Jason Hayes well then he changed me into a vampire, still to this day I don't know why but whatever his reason was he did a good thing.

Well as you know I was turned into a vampire at 27 yes a year older than Jason only to find out that Jason has a twin brother that was changed the same day as he was in 1754. Where Jason was changed by the master, Angel his twin was changed by Dara, what confusion that will be for me if Angel ever shows on the scene.

In 1898 me, Jason and Angel were all cursed with our souls back as we had killed a young girl not realizing that she was the favorite daughter to the Kalderash clan after Angel's sire had kidnapped her though, the curse meant if we experienced one moment of happiness with a human it would bread the curse and we would become who we were again.

Well now to 2017, well now as you have guessed my father has died after I arose as a vampire my family hated me so I decided to leave and become a navy seal so I decided that I would do what I always wanted and became part of the bravo team and what a surprise Jason was there he was the master chief of bravo team and I quickly became his bravo 2 any way all the feelings I had from before came back to me after his wife Alana died now I don't know what to do it was hard yes and complicated very complicated but in the end I think I figured out the reason he changed me was because he loved me and couldn't bear to see a young girl die.

Anyway that all from me now.

Raya signing out at 15.02 on 7/11/17


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, Raya here again.

So the last time I did one of these you had a bit about me and then went into the point of me becoming a Navy Seal, so now I will carry on from there.

Well, our first mission was to find Andrew Scott the one who killed Alana Hayes, but there was a problem somebody had given him the heads up that we were going after him and he had changed the meeting location.

So today was the day I was gonna tell Jason how I felt about him being as I woke up in his arms this morning, well the reason behind that was he had lost his temper at Alana's wake and was hitting the fridge and the bin so Lisa got Emma and Mikey out the house while I calmed him down, yes I have known him since 1754 the year he changed me so I know how to calm him down.

After the mission Clay was having a party and we all went and that's where I decided I was gonna tell Jason that I loved him, that I had loved him since we first met, but there was a complication Mandy had gotten to him first, and she was kissing him, after that she had looked up at him and seen what he really was and the evil Jason was loose, of course, I had ran after him to help him but I got pushed and hurt in the process, then like I do I ran and went to hit Mandy when out of nowhere Angel, Jason's twin brother grabbed my arm and asked me what had happened, so I told him what Mandy had done, then Angel told me to run and find Jason so I did but just as I found him I seen Buffy put him through a portal so I decided to rip her throat out.

After all of that I decided that I was gonna do the right thing and look after the two kids that Alana had adopted while Jason was on deployment one year, I know she did that because she knew he loved someone else she also knew he would leave her for this other girl if he ever found her again.

That is all from me.

Raya out 18/12/17


End file.
